Framed
by Elsipels
Summary: When Draco Malfoy is mistakenly arrested by Muggle police, he's going to go through more than he'd imagined..In Progress,HPDM,malexmale,slash etc. You've been warned.
1. Capture

_Chapter one: Capture_

"Let me go, scum! Unhand me right now!" an enraged Draco Malfoy shouted at the capturing arms of the London policeman. He had been strolling down Muggle London to get to the Leaky Cauldron when all of a sudden a man burst out of a nearby shop. He had glanced towards Draco while he walked past the store, and had thrown something at him.

Draco grunted at the memory of finding out it was a Muggle device, something they called a 'metal wand', as he'd read in the Daily Prophet once. As he saw the man run away, he got caught up in the arms of the bulky police officer.

**Draco POV**

I leaned my chair on it's hind legs, balancing dangerously. Of course it looked dangerous to the stupid Muggle across of me. I glared coldly at the man. His eyes were a bit puffy, and stubble was gracing his face. I turned away from the man in disgust, turning my chair too in the process.

"What were you doing in front of that jewelry store, Mr…?" the man started, his tired cobalt eyes focused on my side. I huffed in annoyance, like I could tell them I was a wizard on my way to a magical pub? No way. Grudgingly, I told the man my name. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." I heard myself say. The sound of my voice came out differently in the cold, gray room.

"My name is Damian Smith. I'm one of the detectives here. Tell me, Mr. Malfoy, why were you at the jewelry store?" he asked me, trying to catch my glance with his eyes. I stubbornly looked at the wall. The door opened, and I turned my head in curiosity. In the doorway was a woman with long blonde hair and half-closed eyes. She reminded me of Mother. She turned towards the man and whispered something in his ear.

My focus was sharpened. Muggles were not quite clever, for that was a fact, but I did not like this situation. I turned my chair again, and put my arms to rest on the small table between myself and the two Muggles.

"Mr. Malfoy, can you explain wearing these…robe-looking clothes you're wearing? The culprit was seen wearing similar clothes to yours." Smith said as he finally caught my eyes with his own.

"This is traditional wear in my surroundings." I said, my voice cold and echoing slightly. I could see the man tensing, and the blonde female had moved to stand against the wall behind him, her hand on his shoulder.

"And can you explain why the weapon was in your possession when our officer came to the scene of the crime?" Smith continued. I smiled slightly, the man had no clue of what I was. "I had never seen such a device before, and I do not know how to operate it." I said truthfully. The man tensed further, and I could almost feel his annoyance with me. He tried again. "And Mr. Malfoy, did you see the presumably _real _culprit?" he asked me.

"Yes. He was wearing black, and had a black mask over his head." I said, still truthful, but revealing nothing to him. His face became stained with red spots all over his cheeks and forehead as he stood up. "We're not getting anywhere. Put him into one of the overnight cells." He said as he walked away, not looking back.

The blonde female walked towards me, and pushed me out the door. We walked to a deserted hallway, with strange looking doors. She opened one of them, then beckoned another 'police officer' to her. I was pushed inside the, what I now saw, tiny room with a bunk for two and a toilet. "You will be given one phone call tomorrow. Please stay in here with our other overnighter." She said as she closed the door, leaving me in the claustrophobic room.

How dare that Muggle!

-------------

So. My first multi-chaptered fic. Revolving around Draco and Harry, since I haven't felt the need to write other pairings. (although I had an idea of a Shugo Chara! fic..We'll see XD)

Who will be Draco's cellmate? And what terrible thing will happen to him? Read it in the next exciting chapter of Framed!


	2. Jailbait

"_You will be given one phone call tomorrow. Please stay in here with our other overnighter." She said as she closed the door, leaving me in the claustrophobic room._

_Chapter 2: Jailbait_

**Normal POV**

Draco looked around in his small cell, and spotted the 'other overnighter' as the female had put it. The man looked fairly muscled in Draco's first glance, and his shaggy brown hair covered his eyes, better yet, his face altogether.

Draco shuddered slightly at the guy's dominating presence, and sat down on the lower bed of the bunk, since the guy was sitting in the corner of the room. He swallowed slightly, as he shook off his outer robes. He didn't have the best feeling in the world about this guy, but being raised properly, he decided to give the man a chance. The smallest one available, he couldn't deny that.

"Good evening. My name's Draco." He started, his gray eyes shifting nervously over the silent form, hoping for some kind of reaction. "Are you growing mushrooms there?" Draco chuckled nervously.

There was a awkward silence between Draco's comment and the man standing up. His hair fell out of his face for the first time, and Draco could see the man's narrow, almost black eyes. That didn't even scare him as much as the creepy smile on the man's face. "Why, hello, pretty boy." the man drawled.

**Draco POV**

My eyes widened at the man's sudden statement, and he slumped forward to grab my arm. I tried to shake him off, while my other hand instinctively tried to grab my wand. I groaned inwardly at the fact I had put it in my outer robe. "Let me go, you bastard!" I screamed at him, flailing helplessly under his strong grip.

For a man who hadn't looked that tough, he was strong as hell.

I kicked him square in the chest, and he staggered back, panting slightly. I noticed I was panting too. Damnit, this was even more irritating than a fistfight with Potter. In the seconds I was distracted thinking about bloody Pothead, the man grabbed my arms and twisted them back. I felt my arms straining to their limit, and I cried out in pain. "Fuck you! Let me go!" I shouted at him, trying to pry him away with the rest of my body. Suddenly he shoved my body onto the lower bunk bed, where I was sitting just minutes ago. His body sat on my legs, so I was completely under his control, I could only move my head freely.

He clamped his free hand over my mouth, and instinctively I bit it. He yelped, and turned me around, so I was lying on my back. He sat on my legs again, and I stared into his face. His black eyes looked extremely dangerous, and the grin had expanded in a full smirk. His eyes glistened, and before I knew it I was struck across the face by him.

**Normal POV**

The man grabbed Draco's arms with one hand, and pushed them over his head. His other hand grabbed the hem of Draco's shirt and pulled it up, revealing the creamy skin of Draco's stomach. Smiling, the man proceeded to put his hand on the front of Draco's lower region. He yanked down the pants, the zipper exploding, the front of the pants ripping away.

Without any form of ceremony, he shoved the remains of the pants off Draco, lifting his body to toss the pants in the corner of the room. He flipped Draco around, and shoved his hands roughly down Draco's backside, finding the crease between the buttocks. Draco yelped at understanding what the man was about to do, and screamed. Tears streamed down his face, and he sobbed loudly as the man carefully pulled down his pants too.

"No, please, no!" Draco screamed as the man mercilessly positioned his fully erect member at Draco's entrance.

"Noooo!" Draco's painful exclamation sounded through the room as the man pushed himself in. Draco sobbed and tried to force the man out, crying. Before he could wriggle out of his grasp, the man grabbed Draco's shoulder with his other hand, and withdrew a bit. He ruthlessly pushed in again, ignoring Draco's sobs and silent protests.

Draco had turned away his head, almost completely into the mattress, as if wanting to disappear. The man picked up his pace, thrusting in quicker each time, before finally groaning quietly and releasing inside of Draco. He pulled out, wiped off his member, and tucked himself back in his pants.

"Nice fuck, doll. The name's Big Joe, by the way." He let out a loud laugh as he climbed on the top bed of the bunk, leaving a quivering Draco in a heap in the lower bed.

**Draco POV**

My whole body felt sore. As soon as I felt the man, Big Joe, retreat on the upper bed, I dared to move again. I searched for my boxers, my legs straining from the cramped position. I reached down to my buttocks, no idea why. I felt something very warm, and I immediately drew my hand back in horror. I found my boxers and put them on silently, not wanting to disturb the man above me. I realized I was shaking, and I wiped the tears away from my face, only, I forgot I had the liquid of my bottom on my hands, and as I looked in the vague light, I discovered it was a mixture of blood and the man's semen, now with the salty tinge of my tears too.

Still sobbing slightly, I put on my outer robe to disguise my bare legs, and hid the ripped pants behind the toilet. I cleaned myself up a bit, and crawled into the corner of my bed, hoping the night would be over soon, hoping this nightmare would end soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loooong wait. My internet has been down for well...three weeks I think. This chapter I finished a while ago, but since I have to leave for school today (yay for studying in a town across country!) I decided to upload this chapter. It's unbeta-ed, so if there's any mistakes, just message me and I'll change it. This chapter's a bit longer, but keep up the criticism! Peace out, and onwards to the new school year!


End file.
